Second Heartbeat
by deathwinged
Summary: What if Jack had gone to see Kate the night before they were supposed to go back to the island. Takes place beginning of season 5, right before episode 316.


**Second Heartbeat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST.**

**A/N: Takes place beginning of season 5, Right before episode 316. A missing scene I came up with between Jack and Kate.**

**Summary: What if Jack had gone to see Kate the night before they were supposed to go back to the island.**

* * *

><p>"Jack? What uh…what are you doing here?" she asked as he stood at her doorway.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan to trap you like that. I just…I just need to talk to you, to explain."

"Jack I can't…"

"I know…just here me out, please." Kate was about to respond but was interrupted.

"Uncle Jack!" Aaron happily screamed as he ran over to Jack and hugged his legs.

"Hey buddy." Jack smiled kneeling down. "You being a good boy?"

"Uh huh. You read story?"

"Sweetie I don't think Jack has time to read to you tonight."

"No! I want Uncle Jack!" he fussed.

Kate looked at Jack knowing that Aaron wouldn't back down. "One story then bed time."

"Yay! Come on Uncle Jack!" he smiled leading him upstairs.

After reading Aaron his bed time story Jack couldn't help but miss what he had only a few months ago. He had everything and he lost it within a matter of seconds.

"He out?" she asked as she sat in the living room.

"Like a light bulb." He smiled nervously as he sat down.

"Do you…uh want a drink?"

"No." he answered quickly. "Thank you. I'm making some changes and that's one of them."

"That's good to hear Jack. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jack."

"No it's not Kate. You were ambushed."

"Just tell me why Jack. Tell me why we have to go back. Why can't you just leave things be?"

"Because if it weren't for me everyone would still been alive."

"Jack you don't know that. You can't control the universe."

"But if I believed in Locke, then maybe things would have turned out differently."

"Jack…"

"No Kate, let me finish." He said. "I'm a stubborn man. I couldn't get passed my own demons. I let them get the best of me and others. I couldn't let things go, I just kept pushing and pushing."

"That's normal Jack, we can't control every little thing in our lives."

"You once told me that you didn't like the "new" me."

"Jack I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, you did, and I agree with you. I didn't like me either. It's hard to like yourself if you don't believe in yourself."

"Jack." Kate said kneeling in front of him. "I believe in you, we all do. If it weren't for you we would have never gotten off the island."

"We were never supposed to leave Kate."

"Yes we were Jack."

"No. We were brought there for a reason. Whatever that is, it isn't finished."

"Why can't you just accept that we aren't on that island anymore?" she asked standing up.

"Look at me Kate, look what leaving the island did to me. Do you not remember how I was just a few days ago?"

Kate was quiet.

"I wasn't supposed to leave." He whispered. "I know you will probably never understand my reasoning, but I need you to trust me. There are people on that island that shouldn't be there Kate. They need to be here, they need to be home just as much as we do. I have demons on that island that I need to face."

At that point Kate didn't know what to say. She wanted to argue back at him, but she knew in one way or another that he was right.

"So what happens if we do go back? What's going to be different this time around?" she questioned.

"No mistakes." He said simply. "Whatever it is I have to do, I'm going to do it."

"And…and if you don't make it?" she said not looking into his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to try and not make mistakes." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kate I know you don't want to go back, but we need you for this to work according to Ben. I know this is your decision so I will leave that up to you. I hope I do see you on that plane with me, if not, I understand. I guess I was the one who needed fixing, and not the other way around" He smirked.

Jack then walked over to where Kate was standing and took her hands into his. "I love you." He whispered as he captured her lips for a kiss.

It had been months since they had kissed. Kate was surprised by his action but returned the kiss with all her might. She missed him, plain and simple. When the kiss ended, Jack smile at Kate one more time before leaving without a single word. He had to kiss her one more time and tell her he loved her one last time, not knowing if he was going to see her again.

Kate watched out the window as Jack drove off into the night. She had gone up to Aaron's room and watched him sleep as she thought about what had just happened tonight. It was a blur of events that only made sense in her head. She knew she had to do the right thing. Next thing she knew she grabbed her car keys and they were out the door.

* * *

><p>Feedback is greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
